Advertising on the Internet or World Wide Web (WWW) has become a large source of revenue for companies. A subset of such Internet advertising includes providing incentives to publishers to include advertising, such as links to other document or content locations, on their web pages. The links may include one or more uniform resource locators or URLs. If a visitor to a respective web page that includes such advertising activates one or more of these links, a publisher of the respective web page may receive a financial reward.
Such incentives may lead to an increase in interest in participating in such joint advertising programs. However, many individuals may be unable to do so because they currently do not have a web page in which to embed such advertising. As a consequence, there is an need for a web-page authoring tool for use during enrollment in such advertising programs.